Phoenix Souls
by Persidie
Summary: Snape takes in 6 children who have all lost their families in one night one way or another, and he is going to raise all of them the best he can all the while still teaching at Hogwarts? sry plot bunnies don't work. check side story. no nxt chp til 35 rvw
1. A Begining continued

The Phoenix Souls

Continued from "The Pure, the Untainted and the Virtuous"

Summary: Severus Snape takes in six children who have all lost their families in one night one way or another, and he is going to raise all of them the best he can all the while still teaching at Hogwarts?

Originally written by Miaka Kennyuuki who apparently never continued it after over a year, I'm writing my idea of what would have happened in her story. I give her all the credit for coming up with the idea except my oc. I couldn't let this idea die in the first chapter.

IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I THINK IT'D HELP THE STORY.

pp

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

As 4 Privet Drive blazed a malnourished boy stared in awe, and the flames grew as if feeding constantly from oil. Wide eyed his wish took him away in an instant; never to return to the site of the blaze again.

pp

_Outside the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

The frame of a small girl shook from the force of her powerful sobs as she wonder again why she didn't get a gift on Christmas Eve like her brothers and why she was forgotten and had to live in the attic, filled with boggarts, spiders and the ghoul. She had wanted so bad to live in some other place with anyone else but her family and currently she was flying away on her brother's broom taking her kitten with her and leaving behind a house whose first four floor were engulfed in bright red and hot flames.

And inside plastic ornaments melted and burned a picture of a seemingly happy family of six red haired boys, red haired parents and a little red haired girl barely visible behind the curtsying red hair woman.

pp

_Unknown road, Northern England_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

"Mommy! You can't died now! It's so scary after it's darked outside I need you!" The young girl age five sobbed into the broken body of her mother, long dead. Her hair shone with light from a passing car that stopped. A man got out and asked the girl questions, and then tried to pick her up saying how he was going to help her, but he didn't seem right at all. She kicked and fussed as he put her in the car and locked in with him telling her he would have his fun all night with a girl like her. She wished hard that she could get away from him and have a daddy to protect her. And suddenly she was gone.

pp

_The Granger Residence, West London_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

A girl soaked to the bone in water wore a dirtied blue dress cried in a blubbering mess in front of a house that was aflame from basement to attic. Her wet teddy bear lost and forgotten at her side as she came to turns with the realization she is watching her home burn like the infernos in hell. She was soaked from her escape and she was sad because she knew what fires did and she watched as her mother's form aflame half out the window burned to death.

She was constantly screaming and crying she never wanted to see it again she couldn't stand it, wishing to be some place where she would have a new life.

pp

_Malfoy Manor, Unplottable Location, England_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

Hiding in his room under a lavish bed in the unused part of the manor a boy shook in terror wishing to be else where and never have to see his parents again, especially his father, while cradling the form of his teddy bear Andie smiling sadly at him.

Ten minutes earlier, a team of twelve Aurors broke into the Manor and had caught a Lucius Malfoy casting the curse "Crucio" on a young muggle girl he saw fit to torture, as his wife sat by smiling as the girl cried in pain. In an instant the two reveling in the girls pain moments before were bound by several spells and being taken to the ministry for trial.

A young Draco having found Floo powder flooed himself to the only one he trusted his god-father.

pp

_Casa Zabini, Venice, Italy_

_3:00 am, Christmas Day_

As young Blaise hid with what he could in his room he heard deatheaters yelling out their finds and which children of the Traitor's were dead from the blast they caused.

The bedroom door opened and Blaise froze as some one approached him. He ripped away the dark pile of cloaks Blaise had covered himself with, and yelled how he had found one of the Traitor's kid's and was taking him to his place for fun. But then, the man bent down, embraced the boy and whispered to him, "It'll be alright my name is Severus Snape, I'm actually saving you and you're safe now."

And with that he apparated to a clearing in the shadow of an enormous castle, on the edge of a giant lake, and said, "Welcome to your new home."

pp

That's the second chapter.


	2. Reunions and First Meetings

The Phoenix Souls

Reunions and First Meetings

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

And I do own my currently nameless OC who'll be named at the end of this chapter I hope.

SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY BETA!

and please review after.

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what.

pp

_Outside Hogwarts Grounds_

_3:10 am, Christmas Day_

The man in all black with a child in his arms appeared in a clearing with a crack that awoke all the sleeping birds in the area and caused them to fly off in a rush.

The man, Severus Snape, held the boy, Blaise, close to him and let him down and welcomed him to his apparent new home. And suddenly by magic four children appeared around him and all had tears and astonishment all over their faces.

All were silent and the little red haired Ginny, gripping her kitten, was the first to break the silence by asking, "Will you be my new family?"

Slightly shocked, but still alright he said sure, and declared that the other children could stay too. And he took them up to the castle after he dried Hermione and her teddy bear, he convinced her to ride on the broom with Ginny and Blaise and that it was perfectly safe.

Ginny guided the broom behind him as Snape carried the boy he discovered as Harry Potter, as quickly as he could to his quarters. As they were in transit Severus extracted from the children what happened to them before they found themselves with him.

Once they arrived Severus opened the door and found a crying Draco in front of his fireplace holding his bear, Andie to his chest.

Upon Severus opening the door Draco leap at him crying,

"Sev'uuuuuuuuuuuus! Father and Mother was taken by the Aurors but I don't want them to come back. They make me feel unhappy 'cause they always want me to hurt things like Andie!"

"Calm, down, you're safe here," Severus spoke soothingly to his godson while stroking his back to calm him down, "It'll be alright, I'll adopt you and every one else and we'll live here at Hogwarts where no one will ever hurt you, or any of you beautiful children, because I'll always protect you." He stood up and smiled and quickly transfigured some objects to be cloaks for them. "Come on now, I'm telling the Headmaster you're going to stay with me so he can help me making rooms for you all down here," he broke the sentence to summon his broom and hand it to Draco, "here, can you fly with some one with you because it's a long way to his office."

Draco nodded and invited Hermione to ride with him as Ginny, Blaise and Aurelia rode on the other broom, and Severus carried the passed out Harry to the head masters office.

When the rag tag group reached the stone gargoyle Severus started rattling off candy names he knew.

Hermione leaned to Draco's ear and asked him questions, "What is he doing that for and what are those things he's saying?"

Draco, never realizing not everyone knows what he knows, was shocked but still replied. "Those are wizarding candy names, and it's to gain access to the headmaster's office."

"So since you know that are you a wizard?"

"Yep, so is Blaise, and Ginny, and you and everyone else are probably too."

"I'll have you know that girls are not wizards, they are witches." Ginny said in a huff.

"She got you there," Blaise chimed in.

Suddenly Severus whooped in excitement, "We're in!" as the gargoyle started to turn and reveal the steps. Severus led them up the steps to the office and to say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement.

"Severus, might I inquire as to why you are holding Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy and Miss Weasley are here with you?" Dumbledore's eye had taken on the annoying twinkle as he asked the question, and it pissed Severus off.

"They all came to me last night, except for Mister Zabini, I rescued him."

"Ah, so tell me, why are you in my office?"

"These children have conveyed to me that their homes have been taken from them or destroyed and some how they all now have no longer living parents or family members that they would feel safe with so I'm here to tell you I'll need some help making new rooms for them in my Quarters, so that they can live with me; after I adopt them of course."

With this the children all cheered, except for Harry who was unconscious.

"Well they seem to like the idea, so I'll go deal with the papers so that all you'll need to do is to sign them once they're drawn up. So I'll head down to the ministry after Christmas and in the mean time let's get these children to bed and we'll get some gifts prepared for them too in the morning. For now though Severus, I'd just enlarge the bed."

"Alright, but I'd like Harry to see Poppy, he's malnourished."

"I'll let her know, and let's hear their names."

"Alright, you lot, introduce yourselves."

The little girl with long platinum blonde hair stepped forward and introduced herself as Aurelia Anui.

The boy in the Italian clothes introduced himself as Blaise Zabini.

Ginny introduced herself as Ginevra Weasley, and the girl with long bushy hair introduced herself as Hermione Jane Granger.

Draco revealed himself officially to all of them to be Draco Malfoy, and Harry didn't introduce himself as he was still unconscious, so Severus did it for him.

"Splendid! Such good names! I can't wait for them to meet the students!"

Just then Severus groaned, "I forgot about them! When do they come back again? January third, right?"

"Yes."

"Augh!" Severus cried in anguish. "I thought I was forgetting about something. What will I do with them during classes?"

"We could let them sit in on first year classes?" Dumbledore suggested.

Severus paused for a moment to consider this. He nodded in approval. "Since that's settled let's get these kids off to bed."

And with that they all followed Severus down, except Harry who had to be carried as he was unconscious, to his chambers where they all slept on his enlarged bed. So they all could wake up for a proper Christmas morning.

pp

End of Chapter three

I would like to thank

RyanKathrynCelia for reviewing.

please review


	3. Something is wrong here!

The Phoenix Souls

Something Is Wrong Here!

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

And I do own my currently nameless OC who'll be named at the end of this chapter I hope.

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what. And it all boils down to his inability to get laid.

Snape is a 'Father' figure, he will not have a sexual relationship with any of the adopted kids,

however anyone else is fair game.

pp

_Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts _

_1:00 pm, December 26th_

A lone artic fox cub wandered through the Forbidden Forest, as though following something through the vast and remote forest. Closed in the cub's mouth was a small blue bow. Putting the bow down the cub sniffed the area and sniffed the bow, only to sniff the area again. Obviously upset the cub laid down, pouting only the way a fox cub could.

Suddenly the cub's ears perked and something in the distance could be heard approaching, fast. Terrified, the cub curled up in a ball. When the poor cub heard voices and saw several shadows the cub fainted in shock.

pp

_Severus' Quarters, Hogwarts_

_12:30 pm, December 26th_

The three boys' room was a mess. Everything was on the floor, and the one who put it all there was running from the room faster than a snowball melts in hell. It was little Draco, with his beloved bear in hand, selectively tearing every room apart in the 'Chamber of Snapes.'

When Draco ran into Hermione, literally, he started flooding the room with tears and cries for her help. After five minutes of his crying Hermione finally figured out that his bear's bow was missing and that it was her sworn duty to recover the bow. "Draco! Stop! I'm going to help you," she creamed louder than usual for a child her age, "now let's go get some help."

Draco nodded and they went off to find some of their soon-to-be siblings to help.

Blaise came running into the room asking what happened, Ginny right behind him.

"We need your help. Draco's bear lost it's bow and now his bear don't smile no mores," Hermione spit out.

Blaise taking a pose, that was similar to Sherlock Holmes, asked, "Where'd you last see the bow?"

Draco looked worried and frustrated as he thought. "Um… We were playing find the leprechaun, and I said Andie would be the leprechaun. I hid Andie, and then let them go find him. Hermione found him but it was time to go to lunch so she put him in our room." Draco was holding onto Hermione, and was starting to cry again.

"Hermione, where do you last know the bow?" Ginny frowned wondering if she asked the question right.

Hermione scrunched her face up and pondered for a moment. "I think, the place Andie was found, because I thought Draco had dressed the tree all pretty."

"So now we know where the bow is," Blaise exclaimed stomping a foot down victoriously, "now we need to get there."

Ginny stepped forward, making it clear she was going to speak her mind. "I'll fly a broom, and Draco flies another one, and he'll lead us to the place. Blaise you ride with me, and let's find the bow!"

Ginny led them all in a series of cheers, and blazed a path to the magic broom cupboard.

_Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts_

_12:50 pm, December 26th_

Four children glided over a path of disturbed snow, determination in the eyes of the fair blonde's shining blue eyes. The children's speed constantly increased the longer they followed the trail, making the brunette cling to the blonde tighter in terror at the high speeds.

"DRACO! I SEE THE BOW!" Ginny screamed over to Draco, fighting the power of the wind.

Instantly Draco started to slow, and Hermione's death grip on him lessened soon after.

Hermione was the first off the brooms, and promptly emptied her stomach into the snow. Draco rushed forward to the bow barely noticing the small animal right in behind the bow.

The small cub bleeding at the paws looked up and whimpered, causing Ginny's caring instinct to take over. Immediately she barked orders of what they were going to do.

A few moments later they were on route back to the castle their destinations designated, and Ginny leading the way, Hermione holding the cub close as they soared over the glistening white powder. Hope burned in Ginny's heart that they weren't too late.

AN: To those who read and don't review, Review!

To those who did review I'll recognize you at the bottom of every chapter. Also Sorry for the lateness, I went camping, I got sick, had to go to camp, then got my wisdom teeth out, and then I got a job. So I've been busy, but I did get the chapters planned. Also I've mapped out the characters. They all have something that makes them different and Art is being made by me. I'm thinking of dressing all the girls the same and the boys the same, because they are living at an academy style school, with uniforms and all so I think it'll be cute. Let me know what you think in a review. Keep your eye on the fox.

Chapter 1

I'd like to thank Miss-Brown-Eyes, for her encouragement.

Chapter 2

karniverous pineapple- I thought so too.

Semma- thank you Semma, I'd appreciate it.

lovebunny91- Yep! That's how it's supposed to stay.

NoteBookLove- thanks.

Mrs D Malfoy- same to you as Semma.

kittykat91419- thanks, same as Semma and Mrs D Malfoy!

I-LUV-FLUFF- I sure hope so.

Ominous Voices- same to you as every one else, If you still wanna beta you send me a message, I can't decide who, but who ever responds the most frequently can have the job.

Lucky- yeah it's not five any more. I just love making oc's too much.

Iridescent Canister of Love- Yes my friend it's still coming, and tell our Apollo, Divine Tater Tots, and the rest of the magical objects of lust to read and review.


	4. Tell me can I stay?

The Phoenix Souls

Tell me can I stay?

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

And I do own my currently nameless OC who'll be named at the end of this chapter I hope.

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what. And it all boils down to his inability to get laid.

Snape is a 'Father' figure, he will not have a sexual relationship with any of the adopted kids,

_however_ anyone else is fair game.

Also if you have a certain pairing for romance let me know by voting or it'll never be written about, so let me know by voting and if you have a character you think would be a good DADA teacher send it to me in e-mail form.

Entries for the DADA teacher thing will be voted on if there is more than 1 entry.

pp

_Hogwarts_

_1:10 pm, December 26th_

The young children raced straight through the opened entrance hall's doors, and up steps through hallways and all of their young minds hobbling as fast as they could.

Hermione was worried so much over the small artic kit she never noticed the blur of the walls as she focused on holding onto Ginny and the kit.

Ginny had only one thing on her mind; save the cub. And that's why she flew so fast, she wasn't going to leave anything to die again.

Draco had to get Grandpa Dimpledore or Grandma Minny (Minerva McGonagall), and have them find Severus. Also he needed to get his teddy bear fixed, straight away.

Blaise had the important task of finding someone to explain what had happened and get them to help.

Aurelia, not knowing of the kit's situation, only cared about one thing, WHO STOLE MY COOKIES!

None of them wanted the tragic creature to die. All of them had experienced extreme losses suddenly, so they would do all they could to save just this one if it's all they could do.

When they reached the landing of the second floor the two teams went their ways with their tasks to complete. Ginny was heading for the hospital wing the best she could. All the while Hermione was miraculously still on the broom, holding tight no matter how fast Ginny took the sharp turns, as they tried to find the Hospital wing. Around one turn Hermione looked up and saw Grandma Minny as they buzzed her at high speeds, just barely missing her as Ginny swerved out of the way. Hermione took this chance to go above and beyond her duty, she screamed, a message.

"Gran-ma! Come to the hospital thing! "

Hermione said only that one thing, and it was enough to get 'Gran-ma' running.

Draco and Blaise were just as lucky as the team of girls, as they shot their way through the halls they found their target.

"Captain, target sighted over." Blaise said jovially after spotting the target Albus Dumbledore, to lighten the mood of their task.

"Roger Sgt. Zabini, Lock on and fire at will over." Draco responded catching the joke, taking to chance to escape the seriousness if only for a moment.

"Roger, Captain Malfoy. Target locked. Firing over."

"Good Luck Soldier."

And with that exchange Blaise promptly landed right on top of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and knocking him over in the process.

"Oof!" was all Dumbledore could manage as the little boy knocked him square in the chest.

Blaise quickly jumped off and Dumbledore and started to apologize profusely, for hitting to old man in the chest.

As Dumbledore stood up, coughing up a storm, still trying to manage a smile. "It's alright Mister Zabini," his speech broken by another series of violent coughs, "I was just looking for your father, and my map here let me know you were coming so it's all my fault for not ducking."

Blaise stared. He was amazed that their proclaimed Grandfather had been so forgiving. He was so stunned he almost forgot the task that Ginny gave him. Almost is the key word.

"Blaise please come with me to the Hospital wing, I'll show you the map and you tell me if you know who this third person with Ginny and Hermione is, alright?"

Albus' question only served to confuse the young wizard. He didn't know what on earth his grandpa was talking about. "Ginny and Hermione were going to the hospital with the fox cub we found. so. that. means…," Blaise himself was stunned. He never thought that cub was an animagi. That shocked him speechless.

"Hmm. This is definitely a strange turn of events. Mister Zabini I'm going to have to run and stop Mm. Pompfrey from treating that child as an animal, please follow after." With that, Albus Dumbledore, a very elderly wizard sprinted to the Hospital Wing, leaving a gaping Blaise cursing himself for forgetting his duty. All he could do was run after Dumbledore and tell him at the Hospital wing.

Ginny and Hermione had dismounted the broom and were running into the Hospital wing. They were near tears at the thought that their charge could be dieing.

As Ginny opened the door for Hermione she screamed, "Mm. Pompfrey! We need help!" And in an instant Mm. Pompfrey was there. She was checking them over and Hermione presented her the sniffling artic fox cub which Mm. Pompfrey took to a bed to rest so she could asses the damage.

Both Ginny and Hermione ran over to Severus, who was refilling Mm. Pompfrey's medicinal potions cabinet, and started to cry and sob trying to tell him what happened the best the two could through their sobs, and then they just sat with Severus and sobbed quietly into his dark robes.

Mm. Pompfrey started to chide the young girls for picking up random wild animals and carrying them around all over the castle, but she was thankfully interrupted by the arrival of Granny Minny. Mm. Pompfrey show Minerva the fox cub, which made Minerva feel this was no ordinary fox cub. Her basic told her the cub's species doesn't even inhabit any of England at all.

Just as Mm. Pompfrey was about to treat the fox kit, Dumbledore burst through the large white doors. He was panting heavily. "Don't treat that fox as a fox," he paused breathing heavily, "use the animagi revealing spell and that will explain."

While Mm. Pompfrey prepared to perform the incantation Dumbledore took this as his chance to sit and catch his breathe in the chair next to the bed the kit was in. Once Mm. Pompfrey uttered the spell it started to take effect. The small white fox kit started to young girl in very torn and dirtied yellow summer dress. Mm. Pompfrey was shocked, to say the least. "Albus, thank goodness you stopped me. Who knows how that could have turned out?"

"I do believe all treatment methods would be unable to do their designated methods of treatment, but that is only my opinion, it might have done nothing, but that isn't of importance. I'll leave you to treat this child."

He started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Minerva asking the child's name.

"Her name is Aria Tani DeVos."

Minerva acknowledged this with a smile, which Albus returned, and he continued walking out the door.

Hermione sat silently with Ginny the both of the witch lings crying quietly not noticing that the fox they saved just became a girl and Severus was consoling them as he watched in astonishment as he saw the fox become a girl. He sat in awe until Blaise, Draco, Aurelia, and Harry all came through the door. The four children all ran to Severus and started asking loads of questions excitedly, such as, "Can we keep her?" but when Blaise asked, "Can she be our sister?", did all of the children figure out that the tiny fox they saved was a girl. A girl named Aria Tani DeVos.

Aurelia's brain started thinking, little wheels started turning and suddenly out popped an idea. "Let's get all the teachers and students, and get them to help us make her some stuff that really really really special!" She got all of them smiling, and thinking then Hermione decided she would make it even better an idea.

"Let's throw her a party! We'll do it after we're all adopted properly and such and then when every one comes back instead of a feast at Dinner we give her the most biggest-est party we can get and then everyone will know she's our very very special sister!"

Draco and Ginny started whispering excitedly and giggling and they started to giggle and whisper to Harry and Blaise, and they told it quietly so Severus couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly all of them were in a tizzy about some secret it didn't look like they wanted to tell him, so he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Sevvv'uuus! Daddy! Where are you going?" Harry whined.

"I'm going to do as you said gather all the student and teacher that are here, so I'm going to do that now. Looks like we'll have to go shopping tomorrow, maybe I can try to get us the train to use to get to Diagon Alley some other day." And with that Severus unknowingly let himself become everyone of his future children's pawn.

AN: Isn't it so cute! I love it's so KAWAAIII!

You people need to vote on whether I make Aria extremely shy and quiet or not. If you saw no then give me an alternate, because I need to know before their party and they go to Diagon Alley and the Ministry.

I would like to note for everyone to know, the hospital wing changes over the years so I have the hospital wing on the fourth floor, because on the hp lexicon it said the location is change able and I like the idea of it on the fourth floor.

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

VOTE!

REVIEWS

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK

PantherGal713- good luck on your second chapter.

Mrs D Malfoy- Thanks for another review, and it's alright check my list of excuses in chapter 3 there mine alright!

Sevschoosen1- thank you so much I plan on this going on for a long time. I'm sort of going to make them more impressive in the future and there will be some angst so I think I'll ad that to the fic designation.

FluffySmarts- thank you for your three reviews but I do wonder what 'nvm' means. Is that chat speak? And for the message I was hoping to informative, because it's a very well mean group of fans sometimes for Gilmore fan fiction.

And to all who read this fic,

REVIEW!


	5. Tell me will you luv me like all of them

The Phoenix Souls

Tell me will you love me like all the others?

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what. And it all boils down to his inability to get laid.

Snape is a 'Father' figure; he will not have a sexual relationship with any of the adopted kids,

However anyone else is fair game.

pp

_Dungeons, Hogwarts _

_8:00 am December 28th_

Severus walked down the hall determined that nothing would go wrong today. Aria clung to his chest as he trailed his fingers through her smooth honey colored hair to calm her down. She was crying, when in the morning she and the other little girls got their bath with a girl Ravenclaw prefect, and her friend. Severus had grilled them as to how she came to tears and they had told him when she took her clothes off and got into the bath. The two girls didn't understand why she cried, and since the girl would not tell them why, they left it at that.

"_She's quite the mysterious girl_…" Severus thought to himself. He wondered about many things and this was added to a long list of other things to think about.

As they arrived at the great hall for breakfast, Severus searched for the faces of the children he'd be adopting today. He found Aurelia, Harry and Blaise eating with some Gryffindors, Draco and Ginny eating with Grandma Minny, and Hermione eating by herself with two saved spaces by her. Severus headed over to sit with the brunette, and sat Aria beside her and himself on the other side of Aria.

"Aria, are you okay?" Hermione had an obviously worried look on her face.

Smiling Aria spoke only just above a whisper, "I'm alright, bad memories." Aria shrugged it off like that was nothing, and that worried Severus. His daughter, he couldn't believe he thought of her like that already, must have something very dark in her past.

"I'm happy, I was really really worried about you," Hermione said sighing in relief flashing a smile that Aria returned quickly enough.

The two then started chatting quietly as they ate their respective meals. Severus spent so much time worrying if things would go okay, and if it was really a good idea to adopt them.

"Surely there is some one better than me to be their fathers." Snape muttered not know who heard.

Albus had over heard, "Perhaps, but you're the only one they want."

His simple words startled Severus, causing him to jump. "I hadn't noticed you there Albus. You spooked me. Since we're talking can a few students come with to help me with the children's shopping needs, and other such matters?" Severus crossed his fingers, he figured after this morning he'd need help from every one willing.

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll ask the students here who would like to help," Albus stood up taller and cleared his throat to speak. "Those who would be willing to accompany Professor Snape and his children as they go to the ministry and Diagon Alley for errands please come over to Professor Snape and let him know."

Oh, the subtlety of the old crackpot, sarcastically he thought. Severus barely contained to a thought, "_Why not let them know I'm just incapable of caring for children!_"

Five students walked up to Severus: A nice sweet blonde fourth year Hufflepuff; another fourth year Hufflepuff; a black haired sixth year of Gryffindor; a fifth year Ravenclaw with brown hair; and a first year Slytherin; all came to him wanting to help. Severus had to turn the Slytherin away as of the fact that he wasn't allowed to even go to Hogsmeade yet. The two Hufflepuffs were a set of identical girl twins, the Bluosirces, if he was right. The Ravenclaw was a student he secretly favored named Lira Langinon, and a Gryffindor girl named Mircet Lewis. He let them all join him and he told them he would pay for their dinners and lunches with the school money. Lira was to take care of Aurelia, while Mircet had to take care of both Draco and Harry. Antigony and Ismene would then take care of Blaise and Ginny and Severus would watch over the so far quiet Aria, and knowledge thirsty Hermione.

And so our group of misfits traveled to the trains to make the journey to Diagon Alley. Led by the mysterious potions professor, the four girl students were curious to see how he was with his child hopefuls.

"Let me set the ground rules for you girls, there is no room for nonsensical ideas. These children will be your charges. If any harm come to them harm will come to you. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls nodded. Mircet stepped forward uneasily, "Umm… Professor Snape… Is it alright if we also do some of our own shopping while we are here?" She held hope deep in her crystal blue eyes.

Severus looked at her sternly as he considered what to say. The more he looked in her eyes the more he couldn't deny her sweet request.

"Alright." The girls faces brightened until, "BUT! The only time you can get money if you don't have it is when we all go to Gringotts. Alright?"

The four nodded a consensual yes.

"Good. Now let us be seated. The train will pull away at any moment." He spoke with such charm and grace the Gryffindor girl looked like she had seen a ghost. And not a moment after Mircet regained her composure, and take her seat did the train lurch forward as it commenced their journey to Diagon Alley.

Mircet, Antigony, and Ismene all brought their homework to do on the trip.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, or rather the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron Hermione almost threw a hissy fit over the lack of realism that Severus had. Draco and Blaise just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Hello Hermione, It's called MAGIC!" Ginny smirked as Hermione went from irritation to the kind of oh-my-god-"**_how could I have been so stupid kind of look_**," in less than two seconds. Aria even laughed a little when everyone started laughing and made Hermione turn scarlet on her nose.

"It wasn't that funny…" Hermione just kept grumbling until all the older people stopped laughing.

With that Severus opened the wall with his wand the kids 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at it. Then they went to Gringotts, Did their shopping and then went to the Ministry to adopt the kids. Once there they ran into trouble, and they flooded Dumbledore to vouch for Severus in saying that he was a safe parent.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

In the mean time four Aurors were processing the scene of the Burrow, and as they picked up a wall segment they found a squashed Peter Pettigrew.

The Aurors gathered at Pettigrew's body and were shocked. They deduced that Pettigrew had burnt the Burrow down for some reason but forgot to get out of the house in time and died when he was squashed by the main house beam falling on him and then the rest of the house. A young upstarting journalist named Rita Skeeter overheard and decided this would be her article and then the Daily Prophet would have to hire her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sirius Black in dog form was sitting in his cell as ate some of his gruel looking at the rat carcasses around him and wondered when he would finally be free.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aria sat with Severus listening to him argue with an ugly hag woman over his niceness and when she spied the lollies on the woman's desk she wondered when the horrible woman would offer her a lolly for her time!

PPPPPPPPP#$43212345PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

End of chapter

Hope you liked it. I wrote this while not allowed on Internet. So yeah, I am finally back and I'm better than ever! Hope you liked this!!! I can't wait to break more secrets over your heads next chapter.


	6. Tell me whats going on?

The Phoenix Souls

Tell me what's going on?

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what. And it all boils down to his inability to get laid.

Snape is a 'Father' figure, he will not have a sexual relationship with any of the adopted kids,

however anyone else is fair game.

pp

_Snape's Quarters, Dungeons, Hogwarts _

_8:00 am January Third_

The kids were excited, especially Harry, Ginny, and Aurelia who had their first life experiences with a reliable parent to love and care for them. All of them were flourishing in their new family environment and they had been officially adopted by Severus Snape so now there were six little Snape's running around. Though they were all nervous as of the fact their new father was not very liked by his students.

Aurelia wandered through the now multiple hall ways. She wasn't just wandering but looking. For what, no who. She wanted to talk to Draco because she had an idea forming. She had already passed it by Hermione and Ginny both of them helped make it better but the girls wanted it done for lunch or dinner which ever had the most people there. Aurelia wanted Draco with her as a boy supporting her plan when she took it to Dumbledore. She planned to reward him handsomely for his noble work if he'd do the job.

ss

For some reason not one of the six children he had adopted seemed to be around and he was gaining that spidey sense thing every parent has and his told him they were up to something. And it wasn't good, as far as he knew.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Aria!" Aurelia called out into the dungeons. She is the key point to the plan, Aurelia thought.

Little did Aurelia know Aria had heard her but was too busy doing something else. Aria had found something most never believed existed. She had a Joain, named Gerard. Now for those who don't know a Joain is a magical being trapped in something and they can only be released by people who match the Joain. Gerard had a problem though, he had the obligation to serve Aria now that she had released him from his prison, and he doesn't have a body.

"Aria please forgive me, but it will take me at least 4-6 years to materialize my body, but if you can find polyjuice potion it can be done in under 4 years."

Aria nodded and tried to touch his spectral form's hand. She looked dismayed when her hand went through his. She looked at him sadly. "I'll get you ten pollyjuice things if that's what it takes for you to have a body sooner!" Aria was crying rivers that the giant squid could have lived in she was so sad. Gerard had helped her turn into a fox and survive. He guided her to a place with kind people. He practically found her a family. Aria wanted to give him a human or fysikool body so she could him a hug in thanks.

Gerard wanted to hug her so badly. She was doing so much for him, and she was just a child. A child was helping him, a thousand year old soul that had been discarded like nothing. She had already done so much for him, and she wanted to do so much more. He was deeply saddened that he did not have a body that he could comfort her with hugs in. But he would have to wait to give her everything he wanted to give her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPOotPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aurelia had found Draco. He was in on the plan and she was going to talk to granpa as you read. There was much to set up. They only had so much time left. And the students would be there in hours. When they got to the gargoyle guarding granpa's office Aurelia suddenly realized another benefit of Draco, he knew wizarding candies. After two guesses they gained access they walked up to see him.

"Gampa!! Me and Draco have something we want to ask you! Isn't that right?" She looked at Draco menacingly after speaking so bubbly to Dumbledore.

"That would be Draco and I, and what is it that you want to ask me of?" Dumbles' twinkle problem was back and it made Aurelia's eye twitch. She's already so much like her father Severus, Dumbledore thought.

"We need you to help us welcome Aria. Daddy said you are a powerful wizard because Voldie-pants is scareds of you. So I want you to do that magic stuff and find out what Aria wants the mostest in the whole world. Also we need you and Gamma Minny to help us decorate. Also we want a ball! One that lets all us and the kids of the school wear costumes! Things to hide us from everyone. Like you can't tell who is who and like no one tells anyone what they are going as for like valentines! Yeah and then—," Albus cut her excited rambling of ideas the kids had come up with.

"Aurelia my dear, we can only take this one step at a time, so I'm going to get Minerva and we are going to go decorate the great hall to your specifications, alright?" Aurelia nodded and Albus picked the little hellion up and held Draco's hand and they started down to the great hall.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"FREE!!!!!! I'M FREEEE!!!!!!" was the first thing that went through Sirius's mind as the verdict on his case was judged. He was decided not guilty by the courts, because of the discovery of Peter Pettigrew's body in the ruins of the Weasley ancestral home, the Burrow. He might not have even had a retrial if not for an article printed in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter. She was the one who questioned the validity of the charges against him and he would have kissed her if not for the fact he didn't know her. Now he had one goal in mind. Find his god-son and give him all the gifts he couldn't give him earlier.

Not long after he broke out of his reverie he realized he had apparated to Hogsmeade and had walked over half the way to Hogwarts. So acting on what he already unconsciously had done declared, "I'm going to Dumbledore's help!"

So he walked into the Entrance Hall and over to the Great Hall to see much to his surprise, all the students that were there decorating and a group of little kids ordering them around and one little girl on the shoulders of a tall seventh year boy changing some things or tweaking them.

Sirius was broken out of his shock when he was bumped by a little black haired boy with glasses and Severus Snape holding a little girl in his arms. The girl on the seventh year Hufflepuff's shoulders and decided that Sirius needed to get to work.

"Hey!" she yelled at him causing all eyes to look at him, "No Slacking this feast has to be perfect for our sweet Aria! She deserves it the most! Now we won't have your slacking ruin this! I want--," For the second time in the day she had been cut off. Aurelia had glared at him. Aria had been blushing like a tomato the entire time.

"Sirius, I heard you had gotten the charges cleared. May I ask why you came to Hogwarts?"

Sirius left a moment of pause before replying with, "I came to ask for your help in finding my godson Harry."

Severus froze. Did Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter just ask about a boy named Harry? It was too much. He quickly put Aria down, and steadied himself on the door.

Dumbledore, not noticing the distress that had come over Severus, agreed.

Severus nearly puked. The Harry Potter he had adopted was sure to be the Harry he was looking for. He could barely take it.

"Sirius I think you'll be glad to hear that the little black haired boy beside you is your godson Harry. Now you must know—," Albus had been cut off by Sirius much to the satisfaction to Aurelia.

Sirius had turned to Harry and picked him up and began swinging him in the air like a rag doll as he yelled his jovial thanks to Dumbledore. It had taken Sirius a few moment s to realize that Harry was screaming in terror and not in happiness. Shaken He put Harry down and began to apologize to Harry when Severus stopped him.

"I think you should know that Harry has just recently come from a bad home life situation and only more recently was adopted by me. I also believe it would be good for you to know that he doesn't trust so easily and so you just gave him the terror of his young life." Severus had turned slightly to show Sirius Harry cowering behind him.

Suddenly five little children were running towards Harry. A platinum blonde boy was the first there and he had started to try to hug and comfort him. At first Harry had rejected his comfort, but Draco was stubborn, and all the others were too. They all began to talk about plans. They planned that Ginny, Aria, and Draco would take Harry to their rooms. Aurelia had given herself the job of punishing Sirius. Hermione and Blaise would take over commanding the decoration.

Aria had turned into a fox to hold Harry only to find out she was too small. So they all just held him and walked down the halls in a straight row.

Aurelia had dragged Sirius out of the hall and down to the dungeons, a different way than Ginny's team. She took him to Papa's classroom. She ordered him to sit down in the center front seat while she stood on the stool behind Severus' desk. "Now Mr. Whatever your name is, I don't get why you think you could have touched or even held Harry but you are going to be taught the rules." She took a moment to turn and look at the board. She didn't find what she was looking for and turned around. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sirius Black."

"Alright then. You are not allowed to touch Harry until he has touched you. Rule 2: The Snape kids are in charge. We have free reign unless we abuse power. There is also the thing that you have to talk to daddy if you want to play with us. Next you have to take this potion since you hurt Harry." She held a bubbling pink potion. He was forced to warily take it. Just before he was about to drink it, Severus burst through the door.

Aurelia paled. Daddy had caught his little girl about to do something very bad. Severus rushed to Sirius and took the potion from his hands. He then turned to Aurelia. He was livid. "Aurelia! You know I told you that giving my potions to people is wrong!" He roared at her.

Aurelia had started to cry and curl in a ball, and apologize in between heavy sobs.

Severus then apologized for yelling and picked her up and held her. "I'm sorry I yelled, it's just I know you love Harry and will protect him but putting some one into a coma for a few years is not allowed. I'm just glad I was here in time to save Sirius."

Sirius sat in shock. He had Snape go from livid to putty in seconds. Severus caught Sirius' attention when he turned and looked at him.

"You are welcome to visit Harry but just be wary. He was abused by his relatives, and had a horrible life before he was found here. He is my adopted son, and you are welcome to stay as long as you help contribute to the income. "

Sirius nodded. He understood.

"Now I must go attend to Harry and the others. Please take Aurelia back to the Great Hall and help her to decorate for tonight."

With that the two left, Sirius holding Aurelia protectively.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Draco, Ginny, Aria in fox form all were curled around a sleeping Harry and all of them were asleep. Severus was touched by the cuteness of the children. Wait, I'm going soft! But I don't think I really care now that I think of it.

Aria was brought from her slumber by something. She looked around and started nudging the other children with her vulpine nose. Ginny was easy enough to wake, but the other two were harder. Draco only woke up after Harry screamed in shock of a wet nose on his face. Once they woke up entirely Severus took them back to the great hall to finish with the last touches.

Aurelia was ordering people around even faster and more viscously. She would make sure nothing went wrong. It was a silly sight to see the ex-convict Sirius Black simpering when she threaten to bop his head while she sat on his shoulders. Yes, that was the sight that greeted the Snape family.

Hermione was sitting on Dumbledore's knee telling him that they should have an elementary school for the would-be-muggle-born students in the next few years. Now as revolutionary the idea was Aurelia didn't care because they weren't working! Draco ran up to Aurelia to tell her that Aria was here for the pictures.

They entire new Snape family was taking a picture to hang as a banner for all to see. It would be perfect. And Aria was to be the star of it all. And they only had a few more hours to go!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The time had come. The ball was to begin in a few moments. Dumbledore was glad to have planned an end of Christmas Break ball. It came in handy for Aurelia, because all the students were in their fanciest dress robes for the evening. Aria had been given a lacey white dress that was just like one a porcelain doll would wear only floor length. Sadly the lace was itchy. It was one of the many outfits that had come from the Malfoy Estates when Severus had taken them to get some of Draco's clothes for Harry to wear.

Draco had been the one to find the dresses in his great-grandmother's old quarters. Draco told Severus that his great-grandmother apparently had a set of boy-girl twins at his grandfather's birth but sadly the girl died at the age of three. While they all felt sad, Aurelia counted the sadness with logic of, "Why let such good dresses go to wastes?"

So here they were at the Ball wearing Draco's Great Aunt's dresses. Confusing to say the least. Hermione was one of two that understood entirely. Draco was the other. Blaise and Harry had borrowed some of Draco's robes, and looked smashing in them. Draco was in black and silver robes. Harry had green and black robes, and Blaise had red and black robes. Aurelia was wearing a dress like Aria's but it was a light blue color. Ginny and Hermione had similar robes too. Theirs were more French looking and without sleeves, and Hermione's robes were a deep forest green color and Ginny's were a sparkling mix of shades of reds and oranges. Draco even insisted that Severus wear some fancy robes of his Father's. Needless to say Daddy Sev was wearing the robes for the ball.

The students were all bustling. The house tables banished for the night, replaced by smaller round tables that could seat about six comfortably. The soda fountain was flowing, spells to keep students from spiking it in place, the music playing, it was a good night to be at Hogwarts. Blaise and Hermione were working together in a united front to get to the soda fountain, all attempts so far unsuccessful. Aria was walking with Harry around the room. When Aria spotted Lira she took off at a run Harry following close after.

"Lira!" Aria squealed happily, Lira turned to see her caller.

"Harry, Aria! You're both here!" Lira caught Aria mid an animagus shift jump into her arms. Harry collided into her knees soon after. "Both of you look so nice and," Harry and the artic fox visibly blushed at this, "Did you two run off again?" She inquired them playfully.

Harry was sudden highly interested in his surrounds and not the Ravenclaw grilling him. The same was for the Aria-fox. She too seemed to be looking in the ceiling with particular interest. Lira just rolled her eyes. "C'mon. I'm going to find Artemis, that 1st year that wanted join us. She's quite nice for a Slytherin. She's extremely smart."

Lira led the two around by the hand, or in Aria's case, a conjured leash. Aria fought it the whole way.

Just as they found Artemis, Aurelia's music cue had started. "Thank Merlin we found you in time! C'mon!" And so suddenly Lira was dragging three with here to the 'backstage' area.

The four were greeted with Aurelia ranting at them. Lira and Artemis rolled their eyes and guided the two children to get ready for the show. Harry's makeup was done quickly as he had to get out there immediately so he could be in position later. Ginny and Hermione were already in gear to go when the Bluosirce twins went onto the stage. The show was about to begin.

AN: How did you like it? I know I'm evil. I just had to leave you with a cliffy. (' - ) yeah. About that earlier bit, with Aria, you're gonna have to figure it out yourself. I'm gonna have to up load this some how soon, because I have a computer greedy brother, and I don't know when I'll have a chance to upload it. So yea when it comes up I broke his defenses, and Rejoice to it my readers! Also, be joyous because the writers block I got from doing too much poetry finally let me finish. By the way, my Beta has yet to beta this chapter or the last one so, yeah... ...please forgive errors I made on this!

The Thank you section:

Chp 5: Ominous Voices: Thank you for your continued reviewing! For the next chapter I might gift you with something. I'll message you with details later. Also sorry we don't know if she got her lolly.

Fluffy Smarts: Thanks again and pretty much same same for you as with Ominous Voices.

Lorrinde: I thank you too. And your English isn't too bad. Keep reviewing and maybe I'll give you a reward too. o

BYE ( :


	7. Authors note

Phoenix Souls Authors note!

This is an Author's note!

I'm sorry you aren't getting a real chapter right now but, this is to tell you about a new companion story to this. It isn't really a story but it will have scenes I didn't put in to chapters like the shopping scene. I'm going to post the guide soon after this. It will be called Phoenix Souls Companion Guide. It will have bonus info for creatures that may help you understand what is gong on better. Also I would like to take this time to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all of my readers. The next chapter will be up soon after the New Year and this is to say hi and tell you I'm working on it. I would post it now because I can post it as it is but I want to develop the chapter better. Also I want you to know that if you would like to be in the story write a review, and you can be any species too, there is DADA classes to write you know. Also I was distracted by the Anime Eureka seveN psalm of planets. I love the series and it kept my attention for so long. So I hope you like the chapter when it comes up. And Aria might reflect Eureka a little. Only a little.

SEE YOU!

Kanna-chii


	8. Did we become an ANIME?

The Phoenix Souls

Did we become an ANIME?!

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Characters or Idea, I do own the extension of the idea from Miaka Kennyuuki

Hope you all like child loving Severus, and my reason for him hating to teach kids is because he'll never be able to have kids of his own, and that's why he has distaste for children no matter what. And it all boils down to his inability to get laid.

Snape is a 'Father' figure; he will not have a sexual relationship with any of the adopted kids,

however anyone else is fair game.

PP

_Great Hall, Hogwarts_

_7:39 pm January Third_

All the lights in the Great Hall suddenly turned off, and the hall fell quiet. In the silence footsteps on hollow wood could be heard. Slowly a quiet murmur grew throughout the room. The noise turned into a low rumble in the crowd.

Unseen by crowd two girls nodded to each other. Suddenly a big bright light turned on loudly, and illuminated two girls brightly dressed in cooperating outfits. They wore dresses at the bottom of the outfit that were puffy skirted and of a form fitting bodice with puffed off the shoulder short sleeves. On top of that they wore vest type pieces that joined with buttons below the chest to accentuate them and which on opposite sides for both garments went over the individuals shoulders.

"WELCOME!!" The two called out together. The two spoke like the Weasley twins as they introduced everything.

"We are your hostesses for this evening program," The two stood back to back as they held their arms out the crowd their other arms holding the microphones.

"We are the Bluosirces! I'm Ismene,"

"And I'm Antigony!"

Then speaking together, "We are glad you all are here tonight! Because there is something special we want to share with all of you." They both traced hearts in the air with their fingers, "The newest members of our beloved Professor Snape's Family!"

At first everyone was cheering until the crowd realized, 'Wait? Did they say Snape?!' Then the crowd grew quiet. But to prevent confusion the Bluosirce twins cut their introduction short.

"Presenting, his eldest Daughter, Aurelia Anui Snape," and then a moon going through it's phases appeared up on the left side of the stage and out came sweet Aurelia, in a dress of white with blue lace around the edges and a little pale blue crescent moon with a magical glow around it embroidered onto the bottom right hand corner of the dress. From the mid upper arms down were arm gloves tied with a bow and ended before her hand. She came out and extravagantly curtsied for everyone.

She walked over to the Bluosirces and stood by them as they announced the next child.

"Presenting, his youngest son, Blaise Zabini Snape," Then a budding flower appeared on the right side appeared and Blaise burst forth from the flower. He wore a civil war-esque double button down the center jacket, a bow tied around the collar to hide the top center button. He wore knee shorts and dress socks, and his entire outfit was in shades of red. He bowed gracefully and walked over to stand by Aurelia.

The two were beaming, and with good reason because the audience was cheering loudly. Things were going good. They kept sharing glances and their grins grew even larger every time they caught each other.

"Presenting, his youngest Daughter, Ginerva Weasley Snape," and then fire flumed up on the left side of the stage and out came little Ginny, in a dress of white with red lace around the edges and a little red heart with a glow around it embroidered onto the bottom right hand corner of the dress. She wore the same things on her arms as Aurelia did. She came out and daintily curtsied for everyone. She too preceded over to the Bluosirce twins.

"Presenting, his Son, Draco Malfoy Snape," the two called out gesturing to the center of the room. People cleared and the shining spotlight was on a beaming Draco sitting atop a toy dragon. A few quick and discreet spells and the dragon was flying tamely to the stage. Draco jumped off and landed be side Ginny, his light blue clothes while slightly ruffled were clearly just like Blaise's clothes only different colors.

Draco and the other three shared quick grins before looking towards the back of the Great hall where its tall solid oak doors stood regally.

The doors burst open and riding atop a very large black dog was Harry and Hermione, holding tightly as the dog bounced around the room at a running pace. Not long after that was what looked to be a creature called a Kappa from Japan. While some of the students thought this was real, it didn't matter; either way the show was about to begin.

Antigony and Ismene did three quick magical girl poses and then jumped off the stage. Both of them had summoned bright colorful weapons to fight their combatant.

Then from the ceiling fell Aria and Artemis, beautiful glistening snow fell from the enchanted ceiling. Ismene startled dropped her stance and held her hand out to catch some, and she was shocked to find out that the snow was real!

"It's real?! You can't be serious Ismene," Antigony exclaimed, and then she felt some land on her nose and let out a gasp, "You aren't!"

And back with Aria she was in her fox form as Artemis held her and there was a soft murmur of a _Lumos_ spell and Aria seemed to glow. Hidden by the glow Aria morphed back from her fox animagus form. Artemis then threw Aria at the Kappa in shock, and the Kappa shriveled on contact with an object held in Aria's hands.

As the Kappa shriveled it suddenly shrank into a ball and disappeared in a classic pink 'poof!'

Aria floated down to the floor light as a feather. She 'mew'-ed in her cute fox ways and padded her trail softly back to her beloved father Severus, and attempted to present the choker necklace in her mouth to him.

"Aria," he began sternly, making her loose a bit of her pride, "Return to normal and tell me where you got that." His eyes were unforgiving, so Aria reluctantly transformed back and held the red choker out for her father to take by the four-point star pendant.

Looking at the ground bashfully, "I accidentally took it from Artemis when she threw me at the Kappa—But I didn't mean to—," She paused to think about what to say, "It was the thing that got rid of that creature-thingy!"

People had started to gather around them and Artemis suddenly burst though the crowd. "Aria, Are you okay?! I was worried your plan wouldn't work!" Artemis had picked Aria up and was inspecting her for injuries. "Thank Merlin you are safe. Where's my enchanted pendant?"

Aria paled. "Well, you see…," Severus cut her off.

"I have it."

Dun Dun Dun!

That's what we authors call a cliff hanger! Is the locket good or bad?! Why does Sevvie care?! Where did the monster come from?! Why have we seen so little of the normal Characters?! Why does the author love OC's so much?! Why did it take so long to update?!

If you want the next chapter after this any time soon, I want at least 35 reviews! Your opinions are necessary! It's how I decide to take the story in different directions. It will reach the same goal just sometimes it will take longer than usual to get there. So far this will be very short. And by the way for those of you who hate long author's notes I'm sorry. The next one will be shorter.

And End of chapter! I'm leaving this chapter to be titled because my creativity meter was seriously drained by my English project. I had to write six two page essays and in only 4 nights. I was working with terrible characters and my idea was so off the wall I think I failed. So I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm thinking of writing side chapters and there is an anthology type thing I'm making that is a companion to this story. I was a little sad at no reviews, but I will be having a few places where characters are needed, and if you review and say you are interested in being a character tell me. I'll leave my email in my profile if anyone is interested. The few I mentioned in past Author responses will get special prizes once you redeem them (i.e. send me a personal message). I Hope you all like this chapter and this cliffy!

Also most chapters will be revised soon. I'm also posting this before my beta sees this even though it peeves her off so bad. I just can't spend the time waiting when I owe you a Christmas gift! I hope to update sooner and sooner as things go on.

Ja Ne!

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Kanna-chii

I give you plot bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(-) (-)

Remember if you want plot bunnies working on the next chapter (which is a very good thing) you need to give me 35 reviews! And remember to redeem you prizes you reviewers! I'm tennyhindy at yahoo.  That's my e-mail. Don't question its childishness.


End file.
